Leur vie
by Sakiruka
Summary: Recueil de One-shot. Chacun d'eux ont eus une vie unique. Chacun d'eux l'ont vécus différemment des autres. Chacun d'eux ont souffert d'une façon où d'une autre... Voici leur point de vue.
1. Les frères Black: Son existence

**.Son existence.**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, il craqua et partit. Ces parents pensaient que ce ne serait qu'une simple fugue comme chaque fois, mais ils avaient tort. Cette fois-ci, il partait définitivement abandonnant toute sa famille derrière lui, même son propre frère.

Il lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, mais ce dernier n'avait pas réagis, le regardant seulement lui tendre la main. Sirius avait espéré le voir mettre sa main dans la sienne, mais rien. Il avait alors refermé son poing, lui lançant un dernière regard, avant de partir, criant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il avait perdu leur fils aîné. Et pour Regulus, son grand-frère.

Il avait rejoint la maison de son meilleur ami après avoir longtemps marcher sous la pluie. Il lui avait demandé l'hébergement.

Cette nuit-là, il avait effacé de sa mémoire qu'il avait une famille. Qu'il avait un frère. Il ne reviendrait jamais sur sa décision. Il savait d'ailleurs qu'il avait pris la bonne. Il avait choisis le bon chemin. Pas comme Regulus. Ce dernier avait été manipulé par _ses_ parents et il s'était fait avoir.

Mais Sirius ne savait pas qu'après son départ, c'était Regulus qui avait payé son affront alors que ce dernier pleurait son frère perdu...

* * *

Sirius ne voyait plus que son frère à l'école et encore. Quand il le voyait, il l'ignorait royalement. Pour lui, son frère n'en était plus un. Il était devenu un de ses futurs Mangemorts qu'il combattrait.

Et pourtant, l'affection qu'il destinait à Regulus était toujours présente et ne voulait pas disparaître. Sirius s'haïssait pour cela.

* * *

Durant tout les moments durs de sa vie, il se demanda quelque fois ce que faisait Regulus. Il savait très bien qu'il servait Voldemort mais il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne pouvait en faire autrement. Son frère n'avait pas l'air d'être sortit de sa tête même après ces trois dernière années.

Et quand il l'oublia un instant, il se concentra sur une chose de bien plus grave que la décision de son frère. C'était celle d'un de ses meilleurs amis qui était concerné et il n'allait pas le laisser faire ainsi, quitte à être puni, il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à James et Lily.

* * *

Il était enfin sortit d'Azkaban et il avait été jugé innocent après deux ans de fuite. Il avait proposé sa maison pour être le nouveau Q.G de l'Ordre du Phoenix, duquel il faisait à nouveau partie après tant d'années d'incarcération dans une cellule.

Quand il était, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, entré dans son ancienne maison, il s'était dirigé inconsciemment vers la pièce dont le papier peint représentait l'arbre généalogique des Black.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter pour lui au moment où il jeta un coup d'œil au portrait de Regulus. Son portrait était brûlé, comme le sien, mais pas pour la même raison.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pleura.

Il pleura comme quelqu'un ayant perdu son frère...

Et dire qu'il pleurait pour une personne appartenant à la famille qu'il détestait le plus.

Sirius venait d'apprendre qu'il avait perdu Regulus et ce, pour toujours...


	2. Severus Rogue: A jamais

**.A jamais.**

* * *

Il s'était comporté comme un idiot cette année-là. Il l'avait perdu parce qu'il s'était énervé. Il l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle, sa meilleure amie et celle qu'il aimait en secret. Il s'était lui-même perdu dans les profondeurs des Ténèbres et de la magie noire, une magie qui l'émerveillait et qui l'effrayait en même temps. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'elle s'était éloignée progressivement de lui. A cause de cette passion qu'il avait pour les choses obscures...

Maintenant, il regrettait. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus insisté leur année de cinquième. Elle l'aurait sûrement sauvée, en changeant le chemin qui allait prendre. Le chemin qu'il ne pouvait à présent plus remonter...

Il l'avait condamné sans le vouloir, la forçant à se cacher pour sa survie et celle de sa famille. Il l'avait déjà tué, involontairement, dès le moment où il avait entendu cette prophétie sortir de la bouche de cette femme...

Il ne pouvait plus rien changer, il devait continuer d'avancer. Il s'était promis de protéger son enfant. Mais, cet enfant ressemblait trop à celui qui l'avait humilié, qui l'avait maltraité...

James Potter.

Mais, il était passé outre ça, pour celle qu'il aimait. Il l'avait protégé de loin, veillant à ne jamais se faire prendre. Il l'avait protéger risquant même sa propre vie...

Et maintenant, il mourrait en regardant les yeux de ce dit enfant. Harry Potter avait exactement les même yeux que sa mère, Lily Evans Potter.

Celle qu'il aimait, qu'il aime et qu'il aimerait.

A jamais...


	3. Remus Lupin: En une seule nuit

. **En une seule nuit.**

* * *

Tout était arrivé si vite. Il venait de perdre ses trois meilleurs amis en une nuit. Deux avaient été tués tandis que le dernier était en prison, responsable de leur mort... De la mort de ses mailleurs amis.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment Sirius avait-il pu faire ça ? Il était pourtant le meilleur ami de James. Pourquoi l'avait-il trahi et pourquoi s'en était-il prit à Peter ? En plus de tout cela, Harry, le fils de James et de Lily Potter, se retrouvait maintenant seul, sans ses parents. Il avait rendu un enfant orphelin...

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Était-ce cela sa destinée ? Perdre en même temps tout ceux qui l'avaient acceptés et finir à nouveau seul, exclu de la société.

Il s'appelait Remus Lupin, il était un Loup-Garou et il venait de perdre les dernières personnes chères à son cœur...


	4. Peter Pettigrew: Ce qu'il était vraiment

**.Ce qu'il était réellement.**

* * *

Il les avait trompé pendant longtemps. Il avait joué un rôle pendant longtemps. Il avait fait ça parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de ce mage noir qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. A chaque fois qu'il voyait ses amis, il se sentait si mal. Il avait peur d'être découvert. D'être rejeté par eux.

Quand il avait pu faire partie de leur groupe, lorsqu'il était jeune, il avait été tellement content. Il prenait enfin de l'importance aux yeux des autres même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie devenant un de leur plus proche ami, mais jamais l'unique. James, Sirius et Remus s'étaient rapprochés le mettant doucement à l'écart. Il l'avait ressenti et avait décidé de trouver une solution pour se sortir de l'ombre. Et quand il avait entendu parler de ce mage noir qui montait en puissance, il avait tout abandonné.

Il aimait être du côté des gagnants, des gens qui seraient honorés par leurs actes. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis et préférait désormais l'ombre à la lumière. Il était sûre de la victoire de ce côté. Même s'il avait voulu revenir en arrière, il n'était pas assez fort et n'avait pas assez de courage pour s'élever contre Voldemort. C'était pourquoi, il préférait rester discret. Il ne représentait qu'un Mangemort parmi tant d'autres mais s'il trahissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier ne le manquerait sûrement pas. Il le tuerait. Il le savait.

Et un jour arriva où la chance de monter dans l'estime de son maître se l'a prit sans aucune hésitations et sans penser aux conséquences. Il était partit ce soir là, précipitamment, trop apeuré par ce qu'il allait faire. Ils lui avaient confiés leur protection, leur vie. Et lui, il les donnait sans scrupules à la Mort...

Ce soir là, il était parti le retrouver, l'informer et avait regardé sans agir. Il commençait alors à regretter mais il avait trop peur, il ne voulait pas mourir. Pour préserver sa vie, il avait préféré sacrifier celle de ses amis. Il n'interrompit pas ce qu'il se passait et attendit que cela se termine rapidement.

Il n'avait plus le droit de les sauver après ce qu'il leur avait fait, ce qu'il avait commit.

Il était un traître. Un traître dépourvu de raison et de sens.

Il était Peter Pettigrew, un Gryffondor aussi fourbe que les Serpentards.

Et il le sera pour le restant de sa pitoyable existence...


	5. Pétunia Evans Dursley: Jalousie

**.Jalousie.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait toujours détestée sa sœur. Au contraire, elle avait commencée à la haïr seulement depuis le jour où elle avait développée des pouvoirs magiques. Elle aurait tellement voulue, elle aussi, être en possession de pouvoirs, mais c'était sa sœur qui en avait. Elle lui en avait tellement voulue qu'elle avait commencée à la détestée.

Quand la rousse avait reçue sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, Pétunia avait crue voir rouge. Leurs parents étaient tellement fière que l'une de leurs filles soit une sorcière qu'ils en oubliaient totalement l'autre. Pétunia se sentait exclue. Elle ne se sentait pas comme si elle rendait fière ses parents de quelque chose...

Alors, elle avait commencée à ignorer sa sœur. Elle espérait qu'en faisant cela, sa colère se calmerait un petit peu. Mais rien.

A chaque fois qu'elle revenait pendant les vacances, racontant ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait apprit, Pétunia bouillait de rage. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre parler de ce qu'elle aurait aimée, elle aussi, faire. Elle, elle était née en simple moldue, comme l'avait dit une fois Lily, compatissante, sans aucune trace de magie en elle.

C'était à partir de ses événements, qu'elle commença à produire une aversion contre tout ce qui touchait à l'anormale, ainsi qu'à se sœur.

Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie, de Poudlard, de sorts, ni même de sa sœur. Elle l'avait éjectée de son cœur et jamais elle ne pourrait y rentrer à nouveau.

Mais après tout, rien ne s'efface jamais vraiment... Et Pétunia n'avait pas encore comprit ça...

* * *

Le jour où Lily avait quittée la maison pour partir habiter avec James Potter, l'homme avait lequel elle s'était mariée après ses études, Pétunia était la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Enfin, elle quittait sa vie. Elle ne la reverrait plus avant longtemps et elle en était satisfaite.

De son côté, la première fille de la famille Evans avait elle aussi débutée sa vie active. Elle avait rencontrée un homme ayant les mêmes intérêts qu'elle et qui n'appréciait pas le paranormal non plus. Ils avaient énormément de points communs et ils finirent pas se mettre ensemble.

Pétunia n'invita pas sa sœur à son mariage. C'était une des dernières choses qu'elle ferait et pourtant, en pensant à la rousse, son cœur se serrait. Elle avait comme l'impression que si elle ne changeait rien maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus rien faire...

* * *

Plus les jours passaient, plus cette impression s'intensifia avant qu'elle ne la repousse loin, essayant de l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle savait par ses parents que Lily était enceinte et qu'elle attendait un garçon. Pétunia ne s'en était pas réjouit. Elle aussi elle était enceinte et ce n'était pas aussi extraordinaire que ça.

Finalement, ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'ils ne recevaient plus de lettre de la rousse, pour le plus grand bonheur de Pétunia. Comme cela, elle n'entendra plus parler d'elle quand elle rendra visite à sa mère et son père.

* * *

Un soir, celui d'Halloween, alors que Pétunia s'installait dans son lit, au côté de son mari, les lumières extérieures s'éteignirent toutes, sans pour autant inquiéter la femme. Mais quand un coup retentit sa porte, elle sursauta. Ça devait être un de ses enfants qui voulait juste faire peur.

Cependant, quand elle ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir un enfant en déguisement, elle trouva à la place un panier avec un enfant à l'intérieur. Un bébé.

Elle souleva le panier et prit le mot qui se trouvait sur la couverture qui enroulait le bébé.

« _Voici Harry Potter, le fils de votre sœur, Lily Evans Potter et de James Potter. Veillez en prendre soin. Il est en danger. Ses parents ont été tués. »_

Le papier inscrivait seulement cela, mais Pétunia comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle n'entendrait plus parler de Lily puisque cette dernière n'existait plus dans ce monde.

Elle sentit ses jambes tremblés alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa maison, le bébé dans ses bras. Elle posa le panier sur la table du salon et s'installa dans le canapé.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction, elle détestait pourtant sa sœur alors... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au landau, elle grimaça. Cela devait être sûrement de la faute du bébé. Elle savait que Lily n'était pas une des plus faibles sorcières, leurs parents lui ayant dit une fois qu'elle était même une des meilleurs de son année et de l'école.

Elle serra du poing en fixant le garçon. C'était de sa faute, elle en était sûr.

* * *

Depuis le jour où elle avait accueillit Harry dans sa famille, elle ne l'avait jamais considérée comme son neveu, le reniant même. Elle rejeta inconsciemment sur lui la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour-là en comprenant qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa sœur. Lily...

Même si elle l'avait détestée depuis l'enfance, ce n'était pas pour cela que son amour fraternel envers elle avait totalement disparu. Cela l'avait même étonné de savoir qu'elle pensait toujours énormément à la rousse. Mais cet enfant avait enlevé sa sœur de sa famille et elle comptait bien lui faire payer cet acte sans qu'elle ne le remarque vraiment elle-même...

* * *

 **Elle avait toujours été jalouse de ce que sa sœur avait eue et pas elle. Mais, jamais elle n'aurait pu totalement la supprimer de son cœur. Et jamais elle n'aurait pensée l'apprendre morte alors qu'elle voyait en elle celle qu'elle aurait tant voulue devenir... Forte, spéciale et aimée de tous.**

 **Elle avait éprouvée de la jalousie, oui, mais aussi du regret et de la haine.**

 **C'était elle, Pétunia Evans Dursley, la sœur de Lily Evans Potter.**


End file.
